


sunlight & strawberries & the taste of your lips

by ryuchaengs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MiHyun, dahyun the serious office worker, domestic AU, im a sucker for domestic aus and mihyun thank you very much, mina as a housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuchaengs/pseuds/ryuchaengs
Summary: "They taste sweet."Dahyun smiled at Mina, a warm and genuine smile."But I bet your lips are sweeter."





	sunlight & strawberries & the taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> was cutting up strawberries earlier today and as i looked at how the sunlight hit them and made them look so utterly beautiful, i got really inspired to make a domestic twice au. five minutes later, i saw someone's mihyun fanart and it clicked- domestic mihyun au. perfect.
> 
> also on aff under the same title, in my collection 'the moon is me (the stars are you)'

The first thing Dahyun didn't think about was how sweet the strawberries were, or how terribly perfect they looked, what with the golden rays of the gleaming sun hitting them just right and highlighting their bright color. No, the first thing Dahyun thought the minute she got home from work and stepped into the kitchen to grab a strawberry and pop it into her mouth was how beautiful Mina looked.

Maybe Dahyun was delirious from lack of sleep. The new project she was assigned to at work had her up day and night, typing furiously on her laptop. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, making Mina seem more pretty than she actually was. But immediately after this thought crossed her mind, Dahyun silently chided herself, still staring in awe at her girlfriend, the young woman she had been dating for over five years. She had always wondered how Mina was so beautiful and elegant every single day, and that made this day no different.

Mina hadn't turned around from the stove to greet Dahyun, meaning she must've not realized Dahyun was home. She focused on the pans in front of her, stirring different ingredients in each, her mouth forming a tight pout as she concentrated. It was so  _cute,_ Dahyun could barely stifle a squeal. She leaned against the kitchen table, grabbing another strawberry and popping it into her mouth, chewing as the fruit exploded in a splash of sweet juices inside her mouth. It was resembling how she felt on the inside, looking at Mina, her heart practically swelling with adoration and love. First of all, the way Mina was so focused on her cooking just made Dahyun want to melt into a puddle because it was so cute. Secondly, Mina's chestnut hair was tied up into a ponytail, and strands of hair kept falling over her eyes, those of which she kept trying to blow away, which was so cute. Third, Mina was wearing the adorable pink apron Dahyun had bought for her a few months ago, the one that had a penguin on it, the one Mina had blushed bright red at and had given Dahyun a small kiss on the nose as thanks for, and both the sight and memory Dahyun found so cute. 

Everything about Mina was so cute. In that moment, Dahyun felt immensely grateful she had bumped into Mina all those years ago at the supermarket, both of them racing to collect ingredients for that night's dinner. From there, they had realized they both attended the same high school, then becoming the same university, and as cliche as it was, it happened: they started dating. Just two years ago, they had bought a house and moved in. Though they weren't married, Mina jokingly called herself the housewife, as she always stayed home and took care of chores (though Dahyun would try her best to help Mina with them), and Dahyun called herself the working husband, as she'd always be at work for majority of the day.

Dahyun slowly approached Mina, the grin on her face widening as she wrapped her arms around Mina's waist and set her chin on Mina's shoulder. "I'm home," she murmured, scrunching up her nose as Mina turned her head and smiled. "Welcome home, Dahyunnie." She set her stirring spoon down to fully turn around and kiss Dahyun on the forehead, a habit they had started ever since they moved into the house. (Also because Dahyun loved it.) "How was work? Hectic, I suppose."

"Eh, not really." Dahyun entwined her fingers in Mina's idly. "It was actually kinda boring today, because Chaeyoung wasn't here, so no one knew what to do. Jihyo tried to take control, but no one would listen to her." She let go of Mina's hands, instead settling on leaning in close, so that the tip of her nose was touching Mina's. "I missed you a lot."

Mina giggled, flashing her gummy smile. Oh, how Dahyun loved that gummy smile. How she wanted it to be the only thing she saw, from dawn to dusk. If only. "I missed you, too." And the funny, though not quite funny, more touching, thing was that both of them were being genuine. Dahyun had seen lots of couples be cheeky and teasing whenever they said seemingly emotional things, but that wasn't the case for Dahyun and Mina. They were always genuine. There was never a moment when they were lying.

"Did you try the strawberries?" Mina turned back to the simmering pans on the stove, a gentle smile on her face. "Sana and Momo had gone picking today, and they brought some back. They're quite good, aren't they? We should go picking there one day, perhaps later in the summer, when all the strawberries are ripe." Her smile morphed into the small pout of concentration for a few seconds, before curling into a frown as she realized Dahyun wasn't replying. She whipped around, and there was Dahyun, watching her, chewing on more strawberries. Mina sighed, but her frown had disappeared. "You could've at least said something, Dahyunnie."

Dahyun swallowed, rolling another strawberry around with the pads of her fingers. "They taste sweet." She gazed at Mina, into Mina's golden-brown eyes, the ones that looked like melted chocolate in the dark and honey when the sunlight was hitting them, much like it was now, hitting her eyes and her hair and her face just right, so that she looked perfect, absolutely perfect, and when the corners of her lips curled upwards in a small smile, Dahyun swallowed again, harder this time, and not because she had been eating a strawberry. She took a step towards Mina, close enough so that the tips of their noses were touching without Dahyun having to lean in. And she smiled, a warm smile, a genuine smile, a smile that could only be put on her face because of the girl in front of her. "But I bet your lips are sweeter."

Dahyun captured Mina's lips in her own, in a mind-blowing exactly six seconds that reinvented the word 'sweet' in Dahyun's dictionary, because Mina's lips were so, so,  _so_ much sweeter than the strawberries, a taste Dahyun could only describe as _Mina_. Though there was a slight hint of sunshine and strawberries, a faint wisp, the base of the sweetness.

Dahyun's favorite things used to be ramen and tofu and playing the piano. They had immediately changed to strawberries, sunshine, and Myoui Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> the next short fic with mina in it, i'll have mina be the working husband


End file.
